Through Your Eyes
by dstarlight
Summary: Savannah wanted to experience life, she never thought she'd be doing it by teaching a two thousand year old vampire that there were still things out there worth living for, but seeing yourself through another's eyes is never easy. Godric/OC.
1. And So We Meet

**Disclaimer **None of it is mine, although I have adopted Godric for the duration of this story, lol.

**A/N **So I'd like to introduce you to a boy and a girl, well, a vampire and a girl actually. And let's just say they have one hell of a journey ahead of them. I can only hope you'll love these characters as much as I do, especially savannah, she's kinda special to me as she's completely my own. ;-)

* * *

_Life lives, life dies. Life laughs, life cries.  
Life gives up and life tries.  
But life looks different through everyone's eyes - Unknown. _

**Through Your Eyes  
**

1. And So We Meet

Walking through the throngs of people, I was surprised to see the amount of activity going on around me; and I wasn't even through the door yet. As far as I knew, there wasn't a sermon or any type of event planned for today, or at least not to my knowledge. Then again, my mind had been so out of it lately people could literally be singing and tap dancing right in front of me and I wouldn't even notice. I guess that's just the joys of impending adulthood. No one likes to admit that they're afraid, especially to themselves. Keeping my head down I made it through without any bother, relieved at not feeling so boxed in.

"Savannah, what in the world are you doing here?"

My head snapped up, and I watched as Sarah came striding towards me. Her steps quick and efficient as she made her way over. I was a little startled by her appearance, and the frown on her face was out of place considering the normal sunny demeanour she usually conveyed. She was always guaranteed to be smiling at something or other, actually, she was always guaranteed to have that creepy, Stepford wife vibe about her, but I tended to let that slide. No one was perfect after all, and she and Steve were family at the end of the day, albeit, family I intended to avoid outside the church, but still, they were family none the less. And whatever I thought about them, they had been good to me over the past few weeks, even if their kindness was still a bit of a mystery to me.

"It's Friday." I said hesitantly, again wondering to myself if they had decided to go back on their word. I had been surprised when they had offered me the use of the church's piano for practice. I had never intentionally sought them out. I could only assume that it was my sister's doing. She had misguidedly been spending a lot of time with them, buying into Steve's beliefs about how vampires were humanity's predators. It had all started with his father, _our dearly departed uncle_, the crackpot had filled her head with so many fearful ideas about vampires and what an abomination they were to the planet, that he had her running scared within the first five minutes he'd decided to clue our family in on the rightness of "_his way_". After that, Lily had hung onto his every word. Me not so much. I can't really say what my view is on the vampire community, I mean, I can definitely say I wouldn't go and seek one out or anything. And I would probably run screaming in the other direction if I ever saw one, but as far as that, I can't really say how I feel on the subject. My life has far too many other issues to deal with, without adding one as complicated as that to the list.

Closing her eyes Sarah shook her head with a sigh, blue eyes then opened to gaze at me. I was briefly concerned at the tiredness I saw in them, she seemed to deflate before my very eyes. I was once more questioning what exactly was going on around here. "Sorry, it's been chaotic lately, must of slipped my mind," she replied a bit sheepishly.

"I noticed, what's going on out there?" My head flicked behind me, my curiosity piqued at what could be so important.

She laughed a little shrilly. "Oh, nothing really. Don't you worry that little ole head of yours over it. Now, you need to practice so I'll make sure that no one disturbs you. Just try and be out as soon as you can, okay?" She smiled again and I nodded my head unsurely.

Looks like the Stepford wife was slowly making a comeback, for a minute there I actually thought she was human.

"Yeah, sure." I said as she took a step forward to squeeze my arm.

"Great," she replied enthusiastically. I watched as she walked away, the opening and closing of the double doors echoing loudly around the vacant room.

Deciding now wasn't the best time to unravel the randomness that was my cousin-in-law; I hoisted my bag over my shoulder and headed up the steps that led me onto the platform. The piano was in the far corner, just waiting for someone to bring it to life. It was quickly approaching sundown and the fading sunlight shone in through the clear glass window above, bathing everything in a golden light. It was a beautiful sight, and I felt better knowing that soon nothing else would matter but me in this room, losing myself to what I loved most. Dropping my backpack and shrugging out of my jacket I walked over to the grand piano, my fingers gently stroking over the ivory keys. The crisp note that filled the room made me smile. Sitting down I closed my eyes and as if by some unknown power, my fingers started moving. As the melody began to resonate throughout the vacant space, my voice soon followed. There was no better feeling then this.

My fingers were a little stiff but I felt I'd gotten ample practice in for the night. Plus, Sarah seemed eager to have me out as soon as possible. It helped that I was tired of course. I had to be home by seven anyway, mom worried when I stayed out too late. Dallas wasn't a safe place to be after dark, apparently. I'd also promised her yesterday that I would drive her to the grocery store to pick up a few things. Lily was probably milling around here somewhere; maybe I'd try to find her before heading home.

**---+++---**

I really shouldn't be doing this. There were certain parts of the light of the day church that were strictly off limits. I had no idea why and I didn't particularly want to find out either.

Walking down the brightly lit hallway, trying to locate Lily, I came to a sudden halt as I turned a corner. The reason; a not too desirable character was only a few feet away from me. He stopped impatiently in front of a door that had a no entry sign taped to it. _That's funny; I thought that just led to storage? _

He was around my height, which was kinda small. I'm no more than 5'3 at the most. He didn't look like the typical churchgoer either. He probably fit more in at Bailey's bar just down the street. He had two days worth of stubble growing on chin and unwashed hair to boot. He looked anxious and kinda twitchy, which wasn't doing my stomach any good. All in all not the kind of guy I wanted to take home to my mama. Silently I hid behind the wall; my head peeking out so I could continue to see what was going on. It was no more than a few minutes later when the door opened and another man around the same age stepped out. He had a goatee and wore a baseball cap; I couldn't make out which team.

The first guy stepped forward, the eager look in his eyes making my stomach churn. "So have you seen it?"

The other man shook his head. "No, they got him locked down in the basement. Won't let anybody near him."

_They had someone locked down in the basement. So much for storage. _

I edged a little closer trying to hear more, they were speaking in hushed voices and it was difficult to hear what they were sayin'. Did Steve and Sarah know about this? Surely they didn't. They couldn't, could they?

"Damn, bloodsucker. He actually came without a fight?" The first guy asked, obviously not believing it to be the truth.

"So Andy says, probably knew it didn't stand a chance," the other snorted

I was disgusted. I could hardly believe what I was hearing. They had a vampire locked down in the basement! Were these people crazy! What the hell was wrong with them?!

Straining to hear more I held my breath and ducked out of view as they both turned to head towards me. _Damn_.

"So when's the barbecue?"

I heard them both laugh and had the fight down the urge to throw up. They were getting pleasure out of this, enjoying themselves to an extent that was repulsive! And what the heck did he mean by barbecue?

Their voices were quickly getting closer and my heart was now beating ten to the dozen. This was not good, not good at all. I couldn't be found here, I shouldn't even be here. "The Reverend's gonna make a big spectacle out of it. He wants everyone here just before sunrise to watch the freak burn."

I gulped as those words crashed through me; their meaning turning me ice cold. Steve knew! In fact he was the one responsible for the whole thing. He was actually making this seem like one, big, twisted event. What were they gonna do, roast marsh mallows over the fried vampire's corpse?! The fellowship of the sun was really going to act on what they preached. It was unfathomable to me. Sarah also must be involved in someway, of that I was certain. It's probably why she'd been acting so unusual towards me earlier; I was getting in the way of their master plan. Oh my god, what about Lily? Was Lily involved in this also?

It wasn't right. None of this was right. But my muddled thoughts had to be put on the backburner for now. I had two voices speedily approaching me, loud footsteps getting nearer and nearer with every beat of my heart. I was going to have to explain myself pretty soon. I could only imagine what Steve and Sarah would do when I was discovered. Especially if they had any inkling that I knew what was really going on in this so-called church of theirs.

Just as my heart was hammering out of my chest ready to explode, a voice from the far end of the hall called the two men back the way they came. Putting my head in my hands I could only sigh in relief. That was cutting it a bit too close or my liking.

What was I going to do now?

**---+++---**

I was still trying to convince myself that this was a good idea when my foot finally reached the last step; looking back the solid concrete stairway seemed even more ominous. I really had no idea what I was doing, or why a sense of fearlessness had crept over me so suddenly in those first few minutes. After Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb had departed I just had a surge of pure adrenalin. Unfortunately that bout of courage had left me now, scampering away, leaving me feeling exactly as I'd felt before……scared beyond reasoning. Girls of eighteen should not be scouring around dirty basements that held blood-drinking immortals. It's just not rational at all. Who knew what my mother would think of all of this. I'd probably give her a stroke if she ever found out. Then again Lily was the one who was taking a stab at being the next Buffy the vampire slayer. I rolled my eyes; my mother might need therapy after all this was over.

I felt a slight draft as I continued to make my way further into the basement. Just my luck that it veered off in two different directions. I pulled my jacket closer as the air became cooler around me; there was no heating down here. Goosebumps tingled across my bare legs, making me question why I'd worn a sundress today. Although it had been a perfectly acceptable temperature in the main part of the church. Taking the turn to the left I stopped abruptly when I noticed a door. This had to be where they were keeping the vampire. Although it didn't look like he was locked up as tight as the guy had mentioned. That was kinda weird. There was no security around whatsoever. It worried me; then again this whole situation worried me. But I just couldn't make myself turn away; something was urging me on. That girl who so often wanted to break free from her Southern Belle image was telling me to go for it, and I had walked all the way down here after all. I couldn't turn back now.

Closing my eyes I pushed hardly on the door, letting my doubts fade away into the back of my mind. As I stepped through I took note that it was nicely decorated. That was if you didn't mind the bars that were laced with silver and the vampire that was sitting on the bed provided. He noticed me of course and instantly stood. It was amazing really. His movement was impossible to define. Half the dancers at my old school would have killed to be as graceful as the creature in front of me. Not that they'd ever manage it, I seriously doubted anyone human could.

He was beyond anything I could have imagined. So much more than what I'd been told. This beautiful being in front of me was supposed to be an abomination against God, really? I found that hard to believe. Then again all my preconceived notions had just flown out the window when confronted with…..._him_.

He wasn't very tall, but he still had a few inches on me. Although that wasn't hard to do; most of the people I knew towered over me in one way or another. My eyes avidly took in every feature. He had the palest skin I'd ever seen, and compared to my own sun kissed hue it was as different as the night was to day. His short, dark hair stood out against the unearthly glow. I wasn't close enough to see the precise colour of his eyes, but the deepness of his gaze caught me off guard.

He looked not a day over seventeen years old; when in truth he was probably Centuries older then me. That thought alone had me unsettled. He was the picture of innocence, a boy around my age. A boy........somehow that just didn't ring true. It was a misconception that I'm sure many had fallen prey to.

I opened my mouth to speak, anything to fill the silence of the room; but I found I couldn't. Words failed me. What does a person say when faced with a vampire for the first time?

"Are you all right, little one?"

Dazed that he'd actually spoken first I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm, uh……" Stopping I frowned. "Little one?" I'm a bit short, sure. But being called little was just plain insulting; there was just no need to rub that particular disadvantage in my face. "I'm eighteen years old; I can assure you I haven't been little for a very long time. And as for my height, well, I could still grow." I replied rather haughtily.

I saw a slight twitch of his mouth but apart from that he gave nothing away. Those eyes, the very eyes that still caused me to take a breath, watched me closely.

_What colour were they?_

He stepped forward, coming as close as he could due to the silver that kept him bounded to his cage.

If he wasn't already so endearing to me the tattooed ruins that I briefly glimpsed only added to his pull. _But maybe that was the idea? _

"What is your name?" It was then I realised his voice. It was obvious that he wasn't from around here. The tone sounded European in pitch, but I couldn't really tell. Whatever it was I wanted to hear him speak again.

I licked my dry lips, my own feet taking a step. "Savannah Newlin."

He inclined his head ever so slightly at that, his eyes seeming to flicker before returning to their previous state. They made my skin tingle and my thoughts scatter like leaves on the wind.

I couldn't really blame his minor reaction. I did share the same name with the people who had kidnapped him and held him against his will. I just loathed the thought of it all.

"Do they hurt?" I motioned towards his wrists. The skin was raw; the restraints charring his very flesh.

He smiled then; and I had to bite my lip from smiling back in return. He had a lovely smile. It made his youthful appearance look even more boyish, if that were possible. And the sadness that seemed to encircle him simply vanished into nothingness around him.

"The pain is manageable."

I highly doubted that, and the jutting out of my lip must have told him so because I received yet another twitching of his mouth.

Without thinking I stepped right up to the bars and whispered. "I'll get you out of here. I promise." I had no idea how, but with a decent plan and the art of surprise on my side I could manage an escape attempt. My fingers gripped tightly around the iron bars, and I was taken back by how calm I was in that moment. I was merely a few inches away from a supposed killer, and I wasn't even scared.

I took a breath as cold fingers unexpectedly wrapped around my own, mindful of the silver between them. A brush on my very skin. My breath hitched as my eyes lowered, taking in our clasped hands. The two tones of skin seemed weirdly out of place when put against the other. His was the pallor of moonlight, mine, of the sunshine.

My stare shifted upwards, drawn in by the unbelievable force that seemed to admit from within him. His eyes were just like the rest of him, indescribable. Two ever-changing colours of brown and green. Earthy and wise. Kind and true. The depth of what they held was something I could never hope to understand.

"You are a brave little one. Why would you risk such a thing?"

"Because it isn't right."

He narrowed his eyes at my reply, seemingly surprised by it.

His head tilted. "Even for a creature such as I?" Interest darkened his gaze.

"Yes." I only hoped my answer would satisfy whatever craving he was secretly looking for.

Cold fingers suddenly slipped from mine and I was left feeling empty and confused.

"Your courage is misplaced, Savannah. Nothing is ever what it seems." With those words he stepped away from me. "You should leave."

What did he mean? Did he not want to be saved?

Gulping I took one more look at him before heading towards the door. "I'll be back." I said, turning to see that he had not moved an inch. It was as if he were a statue, unmovable and strong. "Just don't go anywhere," I urged. "Not that you could go anywhere." I bit my lip again, I was being ridiculous!

I was relieved to see him simply smile at my silliness.

He bowed his head. "It was nice to meet you, Savannah Newlin."

I smiled slightly. "It was nice to meet you too."

Shutting the door as quietly as I could, I let my head drop against the cool surface. I breathed in a deep breath, my heart quickening at the thought of the betrayal I was going to commit. I had to get him out of there. What Steve and Sarah were doing was wrong. I didn't care what he was, or what he had done. No one deserved to burn at the hands of another, and not as some sort of example to the others of his kind. Some warning for all to fear.

Squaring my shoulders I forced myself to leave. The longer I stayed thinking about what needed to be done the closer it got to dawn. I wasn't sure of anything right now; all I was sure of was that I had to save him. I knew that to be true above all else.

_Even if it meant going against my own family. _

_

* * *

_**Savanaah and I would now like you to just press that little review button ;0**

_**Come on, give it a whirl......**__  
_


	2. So You Can Save Me

**A/N** I want to thank those of you who reviewed and added me to your author and story alerts. Thank you so much! To the reviewers of this story if I have the time I promise I will reply to your comments, they were all so lovely. :-)

* * *

_There are many things in life that will catch your eye,  
but only a few will catch your heart...pursue those. - Michael Nolan._

2. So You Can Save Me

Of all the days for my car to get a blow out. Yes, it solved the problem of having to find an excuse for not taking mom to the grocery store; but it didn't really help me any. Now I was running down Third Street trying not to look like a total crazy person in my yellow cotton pajamas. It was one in the morning and I'd hardly slept at all. My mind had been racing the entire night trying to come up with some sort of strategy. The original plan had been to head back to the church just before dawn broke at around five am, that way, maybe, I could intercept whoever was leading the vampire up to the main hall right before sunrise, but that idea was quickly discarded when I'd heard Lily sneaking out of the house. I hadn't heard her come in, but she'd obviously returned home at some point. So here I was, panting like crazy, cold as hell, while she was probably just merrily driving along, excited to take part in her first vampire bonfire! Knowing that whining wouldn't get me anywhere I pumped my legs harder. I was going to be half way dead by the time I reached the church.

The first thing I noticed when I reached the entrance was that it was eerily quiet. Considering the big hoopla Steve was making about this thing, there weren't many people around. My eyes drifted to Lily's red mustang, she must already be inside. A wave of butterflies assaulted my stomach; nerves were something I often suffered from. Which was kind of problem due to the career I wanted to pursue, but right now was not the time to dwell over my somewhat scary, if not terrifying future. I just had to stay focused. It's now or never.

Opening the double doors I was thankful that the hallway was deserted, although I could clearly hear voices close by; they were raised and easy to follow. It was no surprise when they led me to the main hall. Peering through the doors, I was shocked at the sight I found. People I knew, people I'd seen come and go through this very church were holding crossbows and stakes, some even protected by silver necklaces and chains. All in all, not a good sign.

My eyes widened when they were drawn away from the crowed up towards the alter. I've seen some things in my life, but I was positive once this was all over this night would stay ingrained in my mind forever. There strapped to a table, fangs bared, with eyes that could cut right through you, was a vampire. The only problem was that he wasn't the vampire I was searching for.

_What, did Sarah and Steve just keep a stash on standby? How many vampires did they have locked down in that basement?!_

I could tell he was in a great deal of pain, although to his credit he didn't give the bastards watching him much of a thrill. Not once did he scream or writhe in agony. He was merely silent and glaring. I'd really hate to be around when he got free, because I had a feeling he would, especially if that blonde woman had anything to say about it. She was certainly giving her lungs a good old workout, but so would I if I was being restrained. This was absurd; this wasn't just about vampires anymore. My cousin was now attacking humans associated with them as well.

_And where the heck was Lil -_

My heart tightened at the sound of something behind me. I stiffened when I felt someone's wheezing breath along my neck. A second later, a man's voice whispered in my ear. "Well what do we have here?"

I jumped back when calloused fingers painfully dug into my upper arm, biting nails stung as I was sharply yanked around. A little disoriented I swayed for a moment before righting myself and glaring at the man in front of me. I have to say I didn't take too kindly to be manhandled!

_Not good, not good, not good!_

The man in question didn't look that frightening, but my bruised arm clearly stated otherwise. I glanced warily behind me, afraid that I'd drawn undue attention to myself. A rescue attempt would not work if Steve found me out, but it seemed no one had witnessed my little altercation. It appeared torturing vampires was much more entertaining then abusing women. I lifted my chin, refusing to be intimidated by this overgrown hick.

His eyes thinned as he appraised me, and I felt sick at the obvious intent he was showing. The thin camisole top and light pajama pants I was wearing did little to conceal me from his stare, and that thought alone made me queasy. Once the guy's eyes had finished their wandering, recognition shone brightly through.

_Oh damn, he just had to go and recognise me_.

"Well if it isn't little Savvy Newlin, all grown up." He smiled then, and he was all gleaming white teeth. He reminded me of one of those great, big crocodiles ready to snap. That's when I remembered who he was, Gavin Hardly, he was the nephew of one of Uncle Theo's old friends. Gave me the creeps the very first moment I met him, looks like things hadn't changed much.

"Your cousin know your here?" He asked taking a step closer. I held my ground, trying not to flinch back. Mulling over his question I had to think fast on my feet, I decided it would best to just roll with it and hope for a miracle. "I was just about to go in, actually. So…..nice meeting you again."

Gavin chuckled, his finger slowly trailing up my arm. This time I couldn't help but recoil back, it was like having thousands of spiders crawling all over me. I was seriously going to need a shower when this was all over. "This your first vampire roasting?"

I nodded my head and made to move away but he cornered me against the wall, anticipating my escape. My body tensed in reaction as his other hand came firmly up to shut the doors behind me, effectively closing me off to anyone who might come to my aid.

Gavin leant down, his eyes boring straight into mine. He smiled again, that horrible crocodile smile. "Believe me, you're not missing much."

I was in trouble. Pushing against his chest I futilely asked him to let me go. The harder I struggled the more he seemed to like it, which was somewhat disturbing if you want my honest opinion. Finding some unknown strength, I pushed hard and he stumbled back, then with my left leg, I kneed him cleanly in the groin. The howl of pain I received was worth it and I couldn't help the triumphant smile that flittered across my lips. While _Gavvy _boy was keeled over, I made a run for it, my legs carrying me as fast as they could down the hall. My chest burned as I ran, my feet hurriedly taking me around turns and bends. I anxiously looked back, fearful that Gavin would be hot on my trail, but there was no sign of him.

Still a bit shaken I quickly turned a corner, not expecting to crash into a solid wall. I fell back, my arms flailing for anything to clasp onto; fortunately for me I had someone watching over me up there. Two arms shot out, instantly steadying me in their strong grip. I furrowed my eyebrows when I found myself at eyelevel with a person's neck. My fingers clenched around some form of soft material, cotton maybe?

I froze; the hands that were currently holding me were cold, too cold. They were also familiar, so familiar.

I looked up, all breath leaving me.

"You." I breathed out.

Earth toned eyes held my own turquoise tones.

"You should not be here."

I closed my eyes at the sound of his voice; it was such a hypnotic sound. I could listen to it for hours. Breathing in I stepped back, causing his hands to slip away. The cold chill that shot through me was unusual and my eyes popped open as a result. Standing there for what seemed like minutes, I had to break the tension. I'm kind of a talker and the silence was torture for me.

"I came to rescue you." I uttered feebly.

Shifting awkwardly under his intense gaze my mouth rambled on without cause. "Okay, so it turned out you didn't really need my help after all, but the thought was still there."

He smiled at that and my heart sighed in relief. Being around him was always so disconcerting. The ground was shaky at best, and I never really knew where I stood. It's as if the world decided to tilt on its axis whenever he was near.

"Did I not tell you to leave?"

Gnawing at my bottom lip, I shrugged my shoulders. "You did…but you didn't say I couldn't come back."

I was pushing it a little, I know, but there was something in me that just wanted to see how far he'd let me push……

Unfortunately now would not be the time I was going to find that out. The change of his face told me that something beyond the two of us was taking place. His eyes drifted shut, his fingers flexing as his body became taut then calm. His expression instantly changed and as his eyes snapped back to mine, for a moment it seemed like he'd forgotten I'd even been standing there.

"Can you promise me that you will stay here?"

Frowning I could only shake my head. "No. My sister's somewhere in this building, getting herself into a whole lot of trouble. I have to find her."

He only nodded his head at that, as if coming to an instant decision on the matter. "Very well."

_What did that mean?_

My heart sank as he brushed by me, his shirt ruffling against my bare arm. It was the briefest of touches, inconsequential at best. I bowed my head, my fingers absently playing with strands of flaxen coloured hair. _So much for my great plan_. Surprisingly he turned, his head bending ever so slightly to my ear. "Stay close, little one."

**---+++---**

Fear was all I could feel. It was harsh and constricting. The wild beating in my chest was an unbinding testament to the ugly, overbearing emotion. In about five minutes, there was going to be a blood bath, and the horrible reality was there was nothing I could do about it. My sister, wherever the hell she was, was going to die, and all I could do was stand by and watch it happen. A massacre before my very eyes.

A slight pressure on my hand made me look down. Alabaster fingers squeezed around my own before letting go. My eyes followed him as he walked over to the edge, confident and fearless. It was as if nothing could touch him. No one, _or thing_, would dare. My heart slowed and my body eased.

"_Enough_."

It was a whip throughout the room. An echo that held an unwavering truth behind it; he was stronger than any of them.....

Everything stopped, everyone stopped.

"You came for me I assume."

I cautiously approached, stepping up on my tiptoes to get a good look at the scene below. A vampire had hold of a man's neck, ready to go in for the killing strike. He wavered, defying an order that should not have been defied.

"Underling."

"Yes, Sheriff."

_That threw me, Sheriff? _

"These people have not harmed me. You see, we can coexist."

I didn't think now would be the appropriate time to mention the fact that he was bound in silver chains when I first met him; he was trying to make a point after all.

"Mr Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for."

I felt shame when looking down at my cousin; he had caused all of this. He would feel no remorse for what he had done. I saw it now; he still thought he was doing the right thing by fanning hatred in those around him.

"Help me set an example; if we leave you in peace will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with sub humans." Steve spat, making me question how anyone could follow him blindly. I shook my head at his blatant refusal. He was adamant, that much I could tell. Watching him crawl to the blonde vampire I had seen earlier, only made me feel more hopeless. He wouldn't change.

_On the bright side, I so knew that Viking god was gonna get free. _

"Kill me, do it. Jesus will protect me!"

_It was official; my cousin was the biggest idiot in the state. _

"I am actually older than your Jesus." I blanched at that, he was kidding, right? He couldn't possibly be that old. It seemed unfathomable.

"I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." The way he spoke, so indifferent, was something that unnerved me to no end. The events that followed that were one big blur, a motion of actions that happened too swiftly to comprehend. One minute he was standing right in front of me, the next he was dragging my cousin up off the floor by the scruff of the neck.

I bolted forward, careful not to go too far. My heart was now a relentless drum pounding in my ears. I held my breath, unsure at what was going to happen next. He had lifted Steve up as if he was a mere rag doll. I had to admit the power he possessed frightened me somewhat. This whole night, morning, whatever……was turning into more than I bargained for.

"Good people, who of you are willing to die for this man's madness?"

My eyes frantically searched numerous faces, anticipating the worst. It was a wish granted when no one decided to speak up. They all cowered in the face of their would-be sacrifice. What pitiful creatures they were. Like lost lemmings they fled, no leader for them to hide behind.

"That's what I thought, stand down everyone."

A harsh breath was released, all strength leaving me at once.

I was utterly exhausted.

"People, go home. It's over now." Oh, those were the sweetest words ever uttered, even sweeter when coming from his mouth. I heard the pitiful mumblings of my cousin, but I couldn't find the energy to care. I collapsed in a heap, wondering to myself how the heck I was meant to get down. Dropping my head, I faintly registered the conversation going on below. My eyes gently closing as his voice swept over me.

"_I dare say my faith in human kind is stronger than yours." _

A prickling at the back of my senses told me I should get up, an internal warning bell sounding off at the first sign of danger.

"_Come."_

My head lifted up, a second too late. The blow barely registered until the biting pain filled my vision. I bit down on my lip, blood coating my tongue as teeth pierced through tissue.

"_Sir, after what these humans have done to you."_

Get up. I had to get up!

I hissed out a breath as my hair was pulled, dragging me further and further away from those who would save me. Legs violently kicked out in vain, nails clawed into skin in pure panic.

"_I said come."_

I was flipped over onto my stomach, the wind fiercely knocked out of me. My throat closed, chords tightening to a point where I couldn't breathe. Nothing would come out. I couldn't scream and tears filled my eyes when that realisation set in. I heard something rip, and knew instantly that it was my pajama bottoms. I kicked out again, a useless attempt, but I did it anyway. Anger suddenly burned through me at what was happening to me, anger at myself for letting it happen. Anger at whoever the bastard was for doing this to me. As cloth ripped I had a bout of dazzling clarity, I would not let this continue. _I could stop this. _So as I let out a piercing scream I knew that everything would be all right, because I wanted it to be! Even as another hit to my head was given, I knew I would be all right.

Something warm and sticky was flowing into my left eye; a metallic tang flooded the air and clogged up my throat and nose. _But I knew I would be all right_. I moaned as a blinding ache filled my head.

Then, the unbearable weight on top of me was no more. A whimper escaped as my body drooped. Now I could fade into unconsciousness with the most pleasant of feelings. I was safe....

Eyes drifted shut.

A harsh crack sounded, and then, nothing......

* * *

**A/N **I'll try to update over the holidays but I can't promise anything, hopefully this will tide you guys over until I do. LOLx


	3. Welcome To The Rabbit Hole

**A/N** Thank you for sticking with me, I know it's been awhile. Here's the next part. Enjoy...

* * *

_When a woman is talking to you, _

_listen to what she says with her eyes - Victor Hugo _

3. Welcome To The Rabbit Hole

The first thing that registered was the splitting pain that was piercing through my skull. I scrunched my eyes tight in hopes of stemming the pain, it had no effect whatsoever. It was definitely not the best way to wake up. I was already miserable and I hadn't even opened my eyes yet. Wiggling my toes and fingers, I was relieved to find that all motor skills were still intact. Although my back and ribs were killing me something fierce. For a second I thought I was back in my room; Lily somehow managing to drag me back home in that stupid red mustang of hers. Of course that would have been far too easy. Snuggling further into the covers, I paused, the mattress that I had easily sunk into was one of the softest things I'd ever felt. I could safely say it definitely wasn't mine. And since when did my mother own silk sheets?

Eyes burst open and I suddenly found myself in a state of panic. I shuffled up the bed, heedless of the shooting ache that was working its way through my battered and bruised body. The darkness of the room did nothing to hide the fact that it wasn't my own. There was no twin bed or one-door closet, no knickknacks that littered the windowsill and cluttered up half my dresser. Hell, looking around me this room could probably fit mine in twice over. _It was huge_. Searching hesitantly for a light I found a lamp close by and flicked on the switch, the room lit up instantly. I gasped, my eyes working their way around the space. It was all rich browns and light beiges. Dark cherry wood furniture stood out and accompanied the tone of the room perfectly. There was a beautiful armoire just in front of me, a walk in closet just off to my left and en-suite bathroom further along. A gorgeous antique writing desk was placed by the door on my right and a rocking chair by the bay window finished the picture effortlessly. All in all I was speechless. Clearly whoever decorated had taste, and very good taste I might add. Feeling way out of my comfort zone I was ready to attempt moving when the door gently opened.

I knew I was openly staring but I couldn't help it. The woman was simply beautiful. Dark hair framed even darker eyes; set off by pale luminous skin that I was quickly coming to learn was a staple signature of their kind. The leather jacket she was wearing gave her a look that was not to be taken at face value. Although underneath there was a woman with an abundance of sophistication and class, masking the sadness that appeared innately too new. In a nutshell she was what every girl strived to be, even myself.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Her voice was a nice surprise. It was soothing as well as soft. The accent warmed me from my toes up.

Shaking my head hesitantly, I watched as this graceful woman entered. I looked down at my own clothes with a grimace. My camisole top and pajama pants were ripped, bloodied and dirty. I must have looked like hell; and that was probably putting it mildly. I could already tell that my hair was a tangled mess, blood caked over the pale strands. _Gross_.

She smiled at me, and I noticed how kind her eyes were.

I bit my bottom lip; I tended to that when I was nervous. "Hi."

"I brought you some fresh clothes." She placed some things on the end of the bed and I nodded in thanks.

"Well, I'll leave you. I'm sure you want to get cleaned up. You'll find all that you need in the bathroom and there are towels in the dresser." With that, she left. I blinked, my confusion evident. I felt like Alice who'd just jumped down that never ending rabbit hole, very unsure of what she'd find. The only question I had now was, where was that ever allusive white rabbit?

As I slipped on the lovely yellow sundress I felt exceptionally better. My head still hurt and my back still ached, but then again I had been knocked unconscious so I wasn't expecting to be jumping around any time soon. Wiping over the steamed up mirror I winced when I saw my reflection. I had a small gash on the left side of my forehead and there was also some nice bruising around my eye, a beautiful shade of light purple and dark yellow. _Grrreat_.

Letting out a sigh I tied my hair back, the curls still damp from the shower I had taken. Turning away from the mirror I gathered up my things and went back into the bedroom. The air was a little nippy on my skin but I didn't mind. Discarding my ruined clothes I stopped short when I realised there was someone standing near the window. It didn't take long for me to figure out who it was. He'd changed from earlier, the white replaced by a simple grey sweatshirt and jeans. It occurred to me that it was kind of peculiar to see him dressed as any other normal teenage boy. He seemed so much more than that, but the ordinariness of his appearance was comforting in a weird sort of way. It was nice to know that even amidst the chaos and strangeness of his world, there were still some things that stayed relatively the same. I stepped forward, observing how the moonlight played off of his features.

"Are you feeling better?"

He was always asking me how I was. It made a nice change from the many people around me who just let me drift.

Clearing the tightness that had enveloped my throat I could only nod in reply. He hadn't even looked my way, hadn't even acknowledged my presence. And yet, he knew I was there. He was that unmoving statue again. _So silent_. _So distant. _

Standing a few feet away from him my eyes wandered to the same view he was so captured by. I had to admit this place was beautiful, and the garden was no exception. As the silence dragged on I found my eyes taking in quiet glances, compelled by some unknown need I couldn't control. It was as if my body wasn't my own, the blushing of my cheeks alone was enough to make me feel utterly humiliated.

"Is there something you need, little one?"

I was startled when I heard his voice, and even more so when I found his stare no longer focussed on the garden. It was almost otherworldly the way his eyes could see right through you. It was as if he had all the time in the world to just look at you. I inwardly laughed, I suppose he did. He was after all over two thousand years old. My God, to have lived as long as he had, to of seen the things he had seen..…

There probably wasn't a lonelier creature out there. That thought made me sad and I had to shake myself out of the depressing turn. He had asked me a question, and me being totally oblivious hadn't even answered him yet. The thing was, there was something I was dying to know. It had been bugging me from the moment I'd first met him. And it was about high time I did something about it.

"A name." I blurted out, my eagerness evident.

When I got no answer I nervously shuffled my feet, biting my lip out of reflex more than anything. Maybe I'd overstepped some sacred vampire boundary that I had no clue about. Maybe they didn't give their names to humans. It has been said that there is a certain power to be held in the knowing of a name. Did he not want me to have that power over him?

_Or maybe I was just being stupid. _

Side glancing him again I rushed out. "Yours…you never told me your name."

His lips did that funny flick thing again, it was quite endearing actually. "Godric."

_Godric…._

_How unusual._

My head played with the name, lips silently forming around the letters. I grinned at him, I couldn't stop. "Godric. It suits you."

Before I knew it he was in front of me, only a breath of space between us. I was never going to get used to that. How he could appear at one moment and then be gone the next. A fluttering breeze that some people most likely barely noticed. How much goes unnoticed in regards to his kind?

I hardly breathed as fingers came up to skim over my face, paying particular attention to my left eye. The coldness was soothing against my bruised skin. I welcomed the contact. Eyes fluttered closed at the touch. Was it possible for a single moment to be utterly perfect? This had to rank up there.

_Hell, it was undoubtedly in line for front runner. _

"Where am I?" I asked, although my voice was merely a murmur, lost in the stillness of the room around me. Of course he heard me. He always seemed to hear me.

"My home. I brought you here after you lost consciousness."

Yes, it was all slowly coming back to me now. My memories rushing in a bitter flow, pushing and pushing until all the unpleasantness was gushing out. I remembered the terror, the struggle, the pain. My almost rape. _Gavin_. Eyes shot open in fear. Nausea rolled over me and limbs tensed against some unseen foe.

"I think it would be wise for you to choose your friends more carefully in the future." There was no deviation from his normal lulling timbre, but the censure was clear all the same. I wasn't particular thrilled by it.

"I barely knew him, I ran into him just a few minutes before I found you." I stressed, the desire to correct his misconceptions somehow paramount to me. "He was sort of a family acquaintance, if you could even call him that."

Stepping away from him I shook my head, my arms wrapping around me to ward of the sudden chill that swept through the air. _As if that creep was a friend of mine. _"You think I wanted that to happen to me? You think it was my fault?"

"I did not say that."

"You implied it." I bit out.

God, would it hurt him to give me something here. Anything! It was like he didn't even care I was having a total melt down, didn't even realise that he was the cause! He just stood there in that way of his, always that way! I would have laughed if I wasn't so severely pissed off! "He tried to rape me! He was…"

I stalled, my eyes holding Godrics. A vague recollection of something needled at my brain, fighting to be remembered.

I had no idea where I got the strength to ask or the courage for that matter, but my mouth created the words anyway. "Did you kill him?"

"Yes."

He said it just like that. So unflinchingly, so naturally. _Normal_. It was normal to him. As he moved towards me I found the concept hard to grasp. Softening eyes only confused me more, they couldn't be the eyes of a killer. _But they were_. And the whole thing, Alice, the rabbit hole, and that ever elusive white rabbit were just tumbling through my mind. I had no idea where these thoughts would take me, where I would end up. How I felt about any of this.

"Does that frighten you, Savannah?"

Did it frighten me? I just didn't know anymore. All I knew was that I was scared and grateful and all the things I shouldn't really be.

Receiving no answer from me Godric merely bowed his head, his eyes flashing briefly, a trace of something lurking behind the hazel hues. Was that acceptance I saw? I must have been mistaken, why would he accept my rejection of him? In a way my non answer was alluding to the fact that I was indeed afraid of him, but that couldn't be further from the truth.

"Come down stairs when you are ready."

The click of the door was all the reason I needed. I was alone again, the feeling seeping into my very bones.

_Completely alone. _


End file.
